dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caracus Smash (engine)
Caracus Smash *'Number': 70047 *'Class': BR Standard Class 7MT *'Designer': Robert Riddles *'Build date': 1954 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Arrived on the DR': 1970 Caracus Smash is a large mixed traffic engine currently owned by Caracus Smash who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Caracus Smash was built at Crewe Works on June 25th, 1954. Not much is known about his early life, apart from the fact that he was the only member of his class to never recieve an official name in BR service. He was withdrawn in July 1967 and was, surprisingly, sold to Caracus Smash Ltd to be broken up, depsite the fact that British Rail did not have a contract with Mr Smash for disposal of engines at the time. However, as Mr. Smash did not break up his locomotives, but rather restored them and potentially sold them on, Caracus was put to one side to await restoration. He had still not been worked on a year later in 1968 when Mr. Dark arrived to purchase an engine for the Dark Railway. Mr. Smash sold him Repulse in order to raise funds for his engine, and by late 1969, he was more or less complete. Caracus finally returned to steam at the beginning of 1970, and to honour the occasion, Mr. Smash chose to finally give him a name, naming him after himself as per the engine's choice. Shortly after this, Mr Smash decided to base his engine on the Dark Ralway, with Caracus arriving in April that year, along with the Dark Railway Preservation Society's engine, Five. Caracus quickly made friends with the engines on the railway and also stood up for Five to ensure he wasn't ignored. His first day in service didn't go quite as smoothly as he had hoped, as the brakes on one of his first train's coaches locked on as he was leaving the station, but he was assured that it wasn't his fault by Mr. Dark. Caracus was not happy to see Barry arrive on the line, having been driven mad by him in Mr. Smash's works, but still showed him around on his first day. In 1972, Caracus learned of plans to send himself, Sir Eustace Missenden and 257 Squadron out on charter services on the mainline. He and 257 tried to outperform each other in order to be able pull the first trial train, but they ended up humiliating themselves in the process and lost out to Eustace. In 1973, Caracus was loaned out by Mr. Smash to a private railtour charter service in Carnforth. He was ecstatic about the opportunity, thrilled at the chance to finally get away from Barry. Livery 70047 is currently painted in British Railways lined green with the late crest, the livery he would have worn for most of his life. Basis 70047 is based on a British Railways Standard Class 7MT 4-6-2. These were nicknamed "Britannia's" after the first member of the class. Oliver Cromwell is another member of this class. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 5 - Repulse (mentioned by number) *Series 7 - Futura (mentioned by number), Smashing!, Braking Bad, The Road to Colhapper, Ey Up?, The Red Herring, Mothership Reconnection, and What a Clarence! (does not speak) *Series 8 - One More Time, De la Trip, Face to Face (mentioned), and Outro (cameo) *Series 9 - 9 and Rock Shock (mentioned) Trivia *In Repulse, the Britannia seen in Mr. Smash's scrapyard was intended to be 70047. However, this has since been retconned by Dark DJ, due to the fact that the number of the loco was not visible and plans for the character have since changed. It is possible that the locomotive seen in the scrapyard was actually No 70013 "Oliver Cromwell" having maintenance before it was used for "The Fifteen Guinea Special". Category:Steam locomotives Category:4-6-2 Category:Dark Railway locomotives